pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Trade System
The Global Trade System is a feature introduced in Generation IV with the advent of Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection that allows players to send and receive Pokémon on a worldwide network. Access In Generation IV, the Global Trade System is accessed at the , which in , , is located in the Global Terminal. In Generation V, the Global Trade System is accessed at the Global Trade Station which is part of the Global Terminal found at any Pokémon Center. In Generation VI, the Global Trade Station is accessed through the Player Search System, which in can be accessed through the feature of the PokéNav Plus. This feature is no longer officially supported as of May 20, 2014. In Generation V In addition to the trading format introduced during Generation IV, a new format called GTS Negotiations was introduced. It allows two players to trade Pokémon using the same process as trading with players registered on their Pal Pad. This avoids the restrictions on normal GTS trading (where the player can only search for a Pokémon they have already seen in their Pokédex, and cannot trade certain event Pokémon), as a player can offer any Pokémon in their possession, even Pokémon Eggs. When connecting to GTS Negotiations, the player may specify conditions such as the level (1-49, 50, 51-99) and type (cool, cute, scary, strange) of Pokémon desired, though these are only guidelines (they are not enforced during the actual trade). The player is also shown the greeting on the other person's and their number of successful trades. Prior to the update that accommodated non-Japanese games, whenever a player successfully trades with another player through GTS Negotiations, they will show up as Trade Pals on the Pokémon Global Link if they have Global Link accounts. In Generation VI In the Generation VI games, the Global Trade Station is accessible via the Player Search System. Unlike in previous generations, the player may now ask for or seek Pokémon not yet registered in their Pokédex by selecting "What Pokémon?" at the end of the alphabetical options and typing out a Pokémon's name, though the gender of the Pokémon cannot be selected in this kind of search. This manual entry is not case-sensitive, and entering "Flabebe" will return results for , but otherwise, if the player has not correctly typed an actual Pokémon's name in the language they're playing in, their search or deposit will fail. (In the case of depositing a Pokémon, the Pokémon will appear to be deposited successfully, but the Pokémon will not appear on the GTS.) When starting a search for a Pokémon, it is possible to exclude players seeking special Pokémon (such as s). Search results are now displayed in their entirety (up to one hundred results per page) starting with the most recent, and the player can filter these results by region (same or different from the player's) or solely to offers seeking Pokémon the player currently has in their party or PC storage (and can thus trade). The player is not allowed to trade a Pokémon on the GTS if it is holding certain specific items (such as Mega Stones). Unlike in the past, specific event Pokémon cannot be traded at all, regardless of whether it is holding an event ribbon (such as caught in Newmoon Island); attempting to do so will yield the message "It's a special Pokémon. You can't trade it!". Attempting to trade a purified Shadow Pokémon with the National Ribbon will also yield this message. In the Generation VI games, the system is not referred to as the "Global Trade System"; the acronym "GTS" is expanded as "Global Trade Station" by an NPC in and official strategy guides. In Generation VII In the Generation VII games, the Global Trade Station is accessible via Festival Plaza. The feature of excluding users looking for special Pokémon and Mythical Pokémon has been expanded to exclude all and Mythical Pokémon. Category:Game mechanics